


Gran Canaria

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF, Swiss Wrestling RPF
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn, Self-Hatred, aus alten Tagen, dl/dr, was wäre wenn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: Was geschah 2011 im Trainingslager auf Gran Canaria wirklich?





	1. Intro 1 und 2

Intro 1:

Kilian war dagegen bis er hörte, wer mitkommen würde. Roschi und Glarner waren dafür, bis sie hörten, wer mitkommen würde.  
"Muss das sein?", fragte Glarner. "Jetzt wo wir endlich einmal unter uns wären, müssen wir diese Pfeifen mitnehmen?"  
"Hey!", meldete Roschi leise dazwischen und fügte an: "Aber er hat recht. Dann komme ich lieber nicht mit."  
Kilian war in Gedanken versunken und überlegte, wie er seine Kameraden überzeugen könnte, mitzukommen, nachdem er bisher vehement dagegen gewesen war. "Wir könnten eine Menge von ihnen lernen", warf er schliesslich ein.  
"Es ist eine Konditions- und Kraftwoche", antwortete Glarner genervt, "da können die uns gar nichts beibringen."  
"Von Mäthus Trainingseinheiten könntest du dir sehr wohl etwas abschauen, Mäthel", sagte Roland und traf ihn damit an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Beleidigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und dachte einen Moment nach.   
"Aber wenn Stefu mitkommt, darf Simel auch", meldete er schliesslich bestimmt.  
Roland und Beni sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte Beni. "Natürlich."  
Während Glarner also sein Telefon zückte und die gute Nachricht sofort an Anderegg schrieb, wandten sich die anderen an Roschi.   
"Du würdest enorm profitieren", sagte Roland. Roschi verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und rollte seine Schultern noch ein bisschen enger zusammen.  
"Ohne dich würde es keinen Spass machen", ergänzte Kilian und Roschis Lächeln wuchs zu einem kleinen Gluckser.   
"Ach, Kile", murmelte er und warf ihm diesen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen zu, bei dem Kilian immer unsicher wurde und sich fragte, wie viel er wusste, oder ahnte, oder sich zusammenreimte. Anders als sonst hielt er ihm stand und zwei Herzschläge später, bevor Roland und Beni überhaupt erkennen konnten, was vorging, senkte er seinen Blick und nickte ergeben.   
Beni klatschte in die Hände. "Sehr schön!", rief er freudig aus. "Und das Beste: Wir zahlen euch die Hälfte an das Hotel…also die Agentur. Ausser dir natürlich, Kile, du bekommst das Ganze von deinem Sponsor bezahlt." Kilian nickte lächelnd, während Glarner wieder einmal schneller war. Sein Kopf schoss empor und sein Telefon verschwand unter dem Tisch.  
"Warum?", fragte er scharf.  
Benis Lächeln verschwand fast. "Die ersten zwei Tage werden euch zwei Journalisten von der Schweizer Illustrierten begleiten. Sie wollen einen Artikel schreiben."  
Kilian legte seine Hand auf Roschis Schulter und dieser klappte seinen Mund wieder zu.   
"Danke", murmelte Kilian.   
Glarner liess sich Benis Worte währenddessen durch den Kopf gehen, bis er zu einer Entscheidung kam.  
"Na gut", antwortete er schulterzuckend und machte sich daran, die neue Bedingung an Anderegg weiterzuleiten. 

Intro 2:

Matthias war dafür, bis er hörte, wer mitkommen würde. Dann war er noch viel mehr dafür.   
Stefan dagegen nahm die Nachricht weniger freudig auf. "Vier von ihnen und zwei von uns…können wir nicht wenigstens Chrigu mitnehmen?"  
Roger schüttelte den Kopf. "Aus marketingtechnischer Sicht…" hier rollten die Brüder die Augen, "…lässt sich das leider nicht einrichten."  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst ihn direkt fragen, nicht diesen Deppen", bemerkte Matthias.  
"Hey!", meldete Roger beleidigt, bereit, seinen Berufskollegen halbherzig zu verteidigen. "Aber du hast recht, er ist ein Depp. Trotzdem kommt Stucki nicht mit, es werden schon genug dort sein."  
"Genug zum trainieren oder genug für das Titelfoto?", fragte Stefan. Für einen Moment schloss Roger die Augen und bekam diesen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nur zu gut kannten.   
"Erstens: Auf das Titelfoto kommt nur Kilian, er ist schliesslich der König. Zweitens: Seid ihr dabei oder nicht?", fragte er schliesslich bestimmt.   
Beide nickten und als hätte er Angst, sie würden es sich anders überlegen, beendete Roger die Besprechung und eilte mit dem Telefon am Ohr zu seiner nächsten Verabredung.  
"Wenger, Roschi, Glarner, Anderegg", zählte Stefan auf, als sie alleine waren. "Glarner und Anderegg werden sich nicht trennen lassen, was wohl bedeutet, dass ich eine ganze Woche mit meinem besten Freund Ruedi verbringen werde."  
Matthias lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.   
"Was ich nicht alles für meinen Bruder mache", seufzte Stefan und griff nach seiner Jacke, die über dem Stuhl hing.  
"Du bist der Beste! Sag mir, wie ich dir danken kann und ich werde es machen." Matthias hielt ihm die Tür vom Sitzungszimmer auf.  
"Ihr könntet mit dem Versteckspiel aufhören." Wieder rollte er mit den Augen, als er Matthias' panischen Blick erkannte. "War nur Spass. Himmel, Mäthu…"


	2. Kapitel 1

Der Journalist und sein Fotograf wirkten nett genug, als sie sie am Flughafen trafen. Zwei Tage mit ihnen würden sich verschmerzen lassen, wenn sie sich benehmen würden.  
Stefan trat Matthias von hinten auf die Ferse, als sie merkten, dass Kilian seinen Pass beim Check-in hatte liegen lassen. Matthias ignorierte ihn und vertiefte sich in sein Gespräch mit dem Fotografen. Nachdem Roschi inoffiziell zum Träger von Kilians Pass erkoren worden war, verlief die Reise ohne Probleme.  
Das Hotel am Meer war wie aus einem Werbefilm, die Farben leuchtend und alles blitzsauber und ohne Gebrauchsspuren. Erst später erfuhren sie, dass das Hotel fast neu war.  
Wie erwartet opferten sich Glarner und Anderegg freiwillig für eines der drei Doppelzimmer, während sich Matthias und Kilian scheinbar widerwillig den beiläufigen Hinweisen von Roland und dem Journalisten unterordneten, so dass am Ende Stefan und Ruedi übrig blieben.  
"Ich bekomme die Betthälfte zum Balkon", sagte Stefan und nahm den Schlüssel von der überaus freundlichen Schalterdame in Empfang. "Ausser wir wollen darum kämpfen."  
"Ist schon gut, mir macht's nichts aus", antwortete Roschi leise.  
Stefan warf Matthias einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und rammte ihm im Vorbeigehen seine Tasche in die Kniekehle.  
"Nicht zu lange küssen, man sieht es dir an", zischte er ihm zu und verschwand mit Roschi im Lift. Mit rotem Kopf nahm Matthias seine Tasche und eilte wortlos davon, die Lippen hinter seiner Hand versteckt.

Roland hatte ihnen eine Stunde gegeben, um sich vom Flug zu erholen und sich für die erste Trainingseinheit im Fitness-Center bereit zu machen.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir die ersten zwei Tage vorsichtig sein…nur bis übermorgen", begann Matthias, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, aber schon hatte Kilian seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn. Nur zu gerne versank Matthias in den weichen Lippen und hatte Kilians Hemd schon fast offen, als ihm Stefans Worte wieder einfielen. Mit grösster Willensanstrengung schaffte er es, Kilian von sich zu schieben. Seine Lippen waren gerötet, halboffen und so, so einladend.  
"Es ist mein Ernst", brachte Matthias heraus und Kilians Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lachen.  
"Du hast ja recht", antwortete er und fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam zwischen Matthias Beinen auf und ab, während er mit der anderen an seinem Kragen spielte. "Nur zwei Tage…kein Problem." Mit einem Grinsen liess er von Matthias ab und widmete sich seinem Koffer. Matthias tat es ihm gleich und versuchte gleichzeitig, seine Erektion unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Sie trafen sich nach Ablauf der Stunde wieder mit den anderen und zu Matthias Zufriedenheit waren seine Lippen und diejenigen von Kilian wieder blass und normal. Vor dem Hotel nahmen sie die Mietvelos in Empfang und folgten Roland.  
"Der Strand ist in die andere Richtung", versuchte Glarner zu scherzen.  
"Du hast natürlich recht", antwortete Roland, drehte ab und liess sie den Rest des Wegs über den Sand fahren.  
"Tempo halten!", bellte er, wenn einer zurückfiel und als sie verschwitzt beim Fitness-Center ankamen: "Wir sind hier nicht zum Ausruhen gekommen, Mäthel. Schade habe ich den Fotografen nicht mitgenommen, das hätte ein schönes Foto von euch gegeben."  
Kurz liess er sie verschnaufen und den Schweiss von der Stirn wischen, danach drehte er sich mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zum Gebäude hin: "Willkommen an eurem Strand, meine Herren."

Stefan hätte ihn nicht ermahnen müssen, sich die ersten zwei Tage zurückzunehmen. Mit einem leichten Stöhnen liess sich Matthias, verschwitzt und mit dem Staub des Strandes und der Strasse bedeckt, auf das weissbelakte Bett fallen. In seinen Armen und Beinen hatte jemand ein Feuer entzündet und jede Bewegung schmerzte.  
"Du machst das schöne Bett dreckig", protestierte Kilian aus dem Sessel neben dem Balkon. Auch er hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen.  
"Das wollten wir doch", sagte Matthias.  
"Aber nicht vor dem Fotoshooting."  
Matthias hob den Kopf. "Er will uns im Zimmer fotografieren?" Davon hatte Roger nichts erwähnt.  
Kilian zuckte mit den Schultern und jammerte sogleich auf. "Beni sagt, er will verschiedene Motive schiessen und die besten auswählen. Vielleicht wird es gar nicht gedruckt…wahrscheinlich wird er es sich eh anders überlegen, wenn er deine Flecken sehen wird."  
Matthias hob den Kopf noch einmal und sah Kilian mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Bist du das erste Mal in einem Hotel?"  
"Nein…" Die Antwort kam leicht hochgezogen, fast fragend.  
"Jugendherbergen und Alphütten zählen nicht."  
Kilian zögerte. "Dann ja."  
"Es wird morgen neu bezogen. Fürs Fotografieren wird das wieder wie neu aussehen. Vorausgesetzt, du lässt deine dreckigen Kleider nicht herumliegen."  
Kilian antwortete nicht darauf, sondern erhob sich leicht stöhnend von seinem Sessel.  
"Genau davon habe ich geträumt", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und liess sich vom Fussende auf das Bett gleiten, bis er zwischen Matthias' Beinen kniete. Matthias hatte schon vergessen, worüber sie geredet hatten. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie sich Kilian am Bändel seiner Trainingshosen zu schaffen machte und sie samt Unterhosen über seine Hüften hinab zog. Seine Schamhaare klebten an seiner Haut und nasse Striemen zogen sich über seine Leisten hinab.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst du…" Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte Kilian seine Vorhaut zurückgezogen und nahm seinen Schwanz tief in den Mund. Wieder stöhnte Matthias, aber diesmal nicht vor Schmerz, als er die Hitze von Kilians Lippen auf seinem Schaft spürte. Er wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wie er schmeckte, aber schon war er zu weit fort, um sich noch Gedanken um irgendetwas zu machen. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach Kilians Kopf und vergrub seine Hand in seinen Haaren. Langsam begann Kilian, an seinem Schwanz zu saugen und nahm einen gemächlichen Rhythmus auf. Seine Zunge spielte um Matthias' Eichel, aus dem schon die ersten Tropfen flossen, gleich darauf nahm er ihn so tief er konnte, bis seine Lippen fast Matthias' Bauch berührten und er würgen musste.  
"Kilu…", seufzte Matthias und krallte sich mit der anderen Hand am Laken fest. Seine Oberschenkel bebten, nur mit Mühe konnte er sie ruhig halten. Kilians warme Hände berührten sie unaufhörlich, von seinem Arsch bis zu den Kniekehlen. Erst als er Luft holen musste, liessen sie von ihm ab, um seinen Schwanz weiter bearbeiten zu können. Kilians Lippen waren blutrot, das überging in das schwächere Rot seiner erhitzten Wangen.  
"Komm!", ermunterte er und nahm ihn wieder tief in den Mund. Mit seinen Händen hob er Matthias' Hüfte und dieser liess sich nicht bitten. Sein Seufzen wuchs zu einem Stöhnen, als er seinen Schwanz endlich tief in Kilians Mund stossen konnte, immer und immer wieder.  
"Kilu, scheisse!"  
Kilian lachte und der tiefe Ton brachte seinen Steifen zum Tanzen. Vor seinen Augen wurde alles silberweiss und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange haben würde. Er versuchte, seinen Schwanz wegzuziehen, aber Kilian zwang ihn, an Ort zu bleiben und als er mit seinen warmen Händen sanft über seinen Sack fuhr bis zum Loch, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit zwei harten Stössen spritzte er in Kilians Mund und fiel zurück auf das Bett. Kilian folgte ihm und saugte alles gierig auf. Mit einem nassen Geräusch liess er schliesslich von seinem Schwanz ab, streckte sich aus, bis er auf Matthias' Brust lag und küsste ihn innig. Er schmeckte nach Matthias' Samen und Schweiss und Matthias mochte es überhaupt nicht, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht von ihm ablassen. Erst als er an Kilians Hosen griff, liess er von ihm ab und sprang auf.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst duschen", sagte Kilian mit einem Grinsen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Matthias liess den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen und lachte.


	3. Kapitel 2

"Mögt ihr die Richtung, in die der Artikel geht?", fragte Glarner am zweiten Morgen, als sie sich zufällig ohne Betreuer und Journalisten am Büffet trafen. Es war der Tag der Abreise für den Journalisten und den Fotografen und die sechs Schwinger zählten die Minuten.  
"Was für eine Richtung?", fragte Kilian und türmte einen zweiten Fleischberg auf seinen Teller.  
"Na ja, ich weiss nicht…unreif! Als ob wir ein Haufen Teenager wären."  
"Nun ja", machte Anderegg und zeigte auf Roschi und Kilian.   
"Lass gefälligst meinen Bettpartner in Ruhe", warf Stefan ein und Roschi vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner freien Hand. Die anderen lachten, aber bevor das Gespräch weiter abgleiten konnte, zerrte sie Glarner zurück zu seinem Problem.  
"Im Ernst, das ist nicht das, was ich erwartet habe."  
Matthias stöhnte auf und zwängte sich an Glarner und Anderegg vorbei zum Orangensaft. "Du solltest König sein, Mäthel, nicht Kile. Du hättest schon alles vorgezeichnet, wie du dich präsentieren würdest, was dein Ruf wäre, was die Leute von dir sehen dürften und so weiter. Der da lässt einfach alles mit sich geschehen."  
"Sagt der richtige", murmelte Stefan, so dass es nur Kilian und Roschi hörten.   
"Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, wie der Artikel sein wird", warf Anderegg schliesslich ein. "Ich glaube, es wird mehr darum gehen, möglichst viele oben-ohne Bilder von Kile zu drucken. Wir werden wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorkommen."  
"Höre ich da Neid heraus?", fragte Stefan und folgte Anderegg zurück zum Tisch.   
"Oh ja, keine Frage", antwortete Anderegg trocken.  
Glarner folgte mit Roschi im Schlepptau, der ihn mit seiner leisen Stimme zu beschwichtigen versuchte.   
"Der da?", fragte Kilian, als er mit Matthias alleine am Büffet übrig blieb.   
Matthias zog seine Augenbraue hoch. "Dieser Teil des Satzes hat dich gestört?"  
"War ich gestern und vorgestern auch 'der da'?"  
Matthias zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf hin und her, als ob er fürchtete, jemand könnte sie hören. Verärgert starrte er Kilian ein paar Sekunden an, dann rauschte er wortlos davon.   
Erst nach dem Mittag hatten sie wieder eine ungestörte Minute, als sie gemeinsam Gewichte an die Stange hoben für das Krafttraining.  
"Du bist ein bisschen zu spät um unauffällig zu sein", sagte Kilian leise, "sie sind gegangen." Matthias warf ihm einen Blick über die Gewichte zu und ignorierte ihn. Als er das nächste Mal hochblickte, war Kilian verschwunden. 

Obwohl Kilian fest behauptet hatte, niemand von seinen Kameraden wüsste etwas, war sich Matthias nicht sicher, wie viel Roschi ahnte, als er nach dem Training auf der Heimfahrt mit dem Velo neben ihm herfuhr und ihn mit einem diskreten Bremsmanöver von den anderen trennte.  
"Was zum…", wollte Matthias ausrufen.  
"Hat Kile unter der Decke gefurzt?", fragte er mit seiner leisen Stimme und Matthias Wut erstarb in kalter Panik.  
"Ihr wart heute irgendwie so komisch. Aber vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein."  
"Du bildest es dir nur ein", pflichtete ihm Matthias bei.  
Roschi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schade. Ich hätte gerne mit dir Zimmer getauscht."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort bremste Matthias abrupt, Roschi rollte an ihm vorbei, Matthias überholte ihn links und fuhr der Gruppe davon. Als Kilian zurück ins Zimmer kam, hatte Matthias schon halb gepackt. Wortlos drehte Kilian den Schlüssel und zog ihn heraus, dann trat er an Matthias' Seite vom Bett und begann, seinen Koffer wieder auszupacken.  
"Lass mich!", zischte Matthias und riss ihm seine Kleider aus den Händen. "Es war Ruedis Vorschlag, zu tauschen!"   
Ohne weitere Gegenwehr beobachtete ihn Kilian von einer halben Armlänge entfernt. Der Koffer war schon fast bis oben hin gefüllt, als Matthias ihn endlich richtig anschaute und die tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sah. Verzweifelt warf Matthias das letzte T-Shirt in seiner Hand auf den Koffer.  
"Verdammt, Kilu", murmelte er.  
Als Kilian seinen Arm um ihn legen wollte, wehrte er ihn grob ab und brachte das Bett zwischen sich.   
"Kilu, wir können nicht! Ich…" Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und voller Wut raufte er sich die Haare. "Ich will König werden, Kilu!", rief er schliesslich aus.   
Kilians Blick wurde hart.  
"Das hier…", fuhr Matthias fort und breitete seinen Arm aus, "das hier ist nichts, das wird nie etwas sein! Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich nicht zögern, alle deine Schwächen auszunutzen. Und du hast so viele, Kilu!"  
Kilians Blick senkte sich, aber Matthias nahm ihn nicht mehr wahr. "Wir zwei werden nie zusammen…auch nicht wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich bin nicht so einer, der…ich will ein guter Schwinger sein, Punkt, nicht gut für einen…"  
Kilian wartete, aber es kam nichts mehr. "Du hast das Wort noch nie gesagt", murmelte er und sah wieder hoch. Sein Blick war immer noch hart, aber Matthias wusste, wie sehr er kämpfte. "Ich weiss auch, dass es nie normal sein wird…" Selbst durch seine Tränen hindurch erkannte Matthias den Vorwurf in Kilians Gesicht. "Aber ich dachte, wir könnten diese Woche haben. Nur diese Woche."  
Eine Weile war es still in ihrem Zimmer. Von draussen drang das Kreischen der Kinder am Pool gedämpft durch die Wände. Langsam trat Matthias wieder um das Bett und diesmal war er es, der die Arme um den reglosen Kilian legte. Als hätte er einen Zauber gelöst, klammerte sich Kilian an ihn kaum hatten sie sich berührt. Er legte seinen Kopf an Matthias' Schulter und atmete tief aus. Matthias hielt ihn fest und drückte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter als sein Atem schneller wurde und gepresstes Schluchzen durch seine Lippen zu entfliehen drohte. Schwerer als alle Gewichte, die sie heute gestemmt hatten, spürte er Kilians Jugend auf seinen Schultern und verfluchte sich und seine Entscheidung, hierher gekommen zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einem auch heute noch in jedem Sinn des Worts atemberaubenden Beitrag in der Schweizer Illustrierten vom 15.4.2011, bei dem ich mich immer noch frage, ob  
> 1.) der Journalist die Schwinger mochte oder  
> 2.) der Journalist die Schwinger verabscheute,  
> 3.) was lustiger wäre und  
> 4.) wer zum Teufel diesen Artikel damals gutgeheissen hat.
> 
> Leider kann man das Heftli nicht mehr im Online-Archiv von Ringier nachschlagen, aber ein Scan davon hat hier überlebt:  
> https://kilianwenger.wordpress.com/2011/11/07/schweizer-illustrierte-im-camp-den-konigs-15-04-2011/  
> (Und nein, ich habe den Blog nicht geführt. Ich war eine der Personen, die angeboten hat, den Artikel zu scannen, aber leider habe ich das Heftli seither verloren *unendlichetränen*)
> 
> PS: Ich weiss, ich schreibe alleine in den Abgrund, aber wenn es jemand liest: Ich freue mich immer über neue Beiträge und bin auch auf Tumblr vertreten. Nichts würde mich mehr freuen, als wenn ich mit anderen Gleichgesinnten fänmeitelen könnte.


End file.
